


Чтоб всё было хо-ро-шо

by S_K_O_B_A



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, I wrote this instead of work, Kuroyaku Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Negotiations, Post-Time Skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_K_O_B_A/pseuds/S_K_O_B_A
Summary: Профессиональный волейбол на международной арене — мечта Яку, которая начинает сбываться вместе с приглашением в команду Екатеринбургских тигров. Проблема в том, что Яку любит волейбол настолько же сильно, насколько любит Куроо.Куроо ещё не осознаёт — но это проблема.Day 1. Time skip
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Чтоб всё было хо-ро-шо

Яку очень долго смотрел на форму договора перевода в российскую команду. Куроо сидел рядом с ним; вообще, скорее лежал и косо поглядывал на сложившееся в суровой гримасе задумчивости лицо, перемещая пальцем квадратики в бессмысленной телефонной игрушке, но и это вполне засчитывалось как достаточное "был рядом".

— Ну, будет сложно. Мне точно стоит...? — наконец выдохнул Яку, подняв глаза от ноутбука. Куроо тяжко вздохнул. В очередной раз за вечер.

— Ты хочешь, Мориске. Езжай, серьёзно, — уверенно ответил он.

Яку неуверенно пожевал нижнюю губу. Ему была несвойственна такая неуверенность, он, сколько помнил Куроо, всю жизнь пёр напролом и менял окружение под себя, доказывал всем, что он, маленький и мощный, сможет играть в волейбол и сможет добиться в нём таких успехов, что любой школьник, случайно вымахавший за сто восемьдесят, захочет встать на его место просто из-за самой идеи. Именно такая энергетика и делала Яку собой, непоколебимым и стойким. 

Куроо с ним часто сталкивался лбами из-за этой харизмы, как друг на друга налетали во время цунами две океанских волны — и только на третьем году принял, что идти бок о бок, лишь изредка толкаясь локтями, по этой дороги жизни намного приятнее.

И встречаться с этим упорным любителем волейбола ему понравилось даже больше, чем вытаскивать с ним команду на Национальные.

— Тетсуро...

— Ты отлично играешь, ты сносно знаешь английский, и тебя уже готовы взять. Тебе даже не придётся отыгрывать место в команде, это ж стартовый состав! Не "Зенит", конечно-

Взгляд Яку красноречиво дал понять, что Куроо заговорился.

— Ну мне было интересно, я немного гуглил про ВФВ...

— Да я не про это, Тетсу, — фыркнул Яку и отвернулся от экрана. Так ещё более отчётливо стало заметно его волнение.

Глаз, не привыкший к Яку, не заметил бы потемневших сильнее синяков под усталым взглядом, встрёпанных больше обычного отросших вихров и Особой Комфортной кофты, в которую превратилась старая футболка Куроо, растянутая до небывалых размеров за многолетнее время носки. Однако Куроо знал каждый сантиметр своего Яку с болезненно доскональной ясностью, и все эти изменения не могли скрыться от его намётанных глаз.

Он развёл руки, приглашающе освобождая своё тело для обнимашек, подрыгал бровями, специально нацепив самую очаровательную и глупую улыбку, на которую только мог повестись Яку. Тот хихикнул. Уже лучше, чем было — решил Куроо, даже когда Яку сполз с дивана и ушлёпал на кухню, чтоб принести оттуда стакан холодной воды, уже ополовиненный по пути, и вновь плюхнуться на диван, на этот раз в пределах досягаемости загребущих рук.

Ну Куроо загрёб, он хорошо работал с намёками.

— По поводу волейбола я вообще не волнуюсь, — выдал в итоге Яку. Он опирался спиной на подушки дивана, поясницей прижимаясь к животу Куроо, и, сложив на груди руки, пялился прямым взглядом в стену. Не то чтобы Куроо никогда раньше не видел его в таком состоянии, нет: было дело пару раз, например, когда его младшие братья серьёзно заболели два года назад или, ещё раньше, когда вопрос переезда из родительского дома встал особенно остро — просто он всё ещё не знал, как поступать в той ситуации, в которой Яку и сам не знал, что от него просить.

Куроо просто решил помолчать. Яку тоже, пока не собрался, видимо, с мыслями, не пожевал накопленные во рту слова и не обхватил руками лежащую у него на животе ладонь.

— Мне придётся переехать. А ты останешься тут, потому что карьера важна нам обоим.

А.

Оу.

Об этом Куроо не думал.

Взгляд Яку, если б Куроо не знал его дольше, можно было назвать молящим. Он явно долго думал над этой проблемой — и да, найдя эту брешь в своём понимании ситуации, Куроо понял, что это действительно было проблемой. Они столько времени жили рядом, потом столько же времени жили вместе, и даже когда Яку выпала возможность играть в команде Первого дивизиона, это всё равно была команда из Ибараки, и ничего, кроме плотных графиков, не мешало им часто встречаться друг с другом.

— Ну меня в эту морозную клоаку ты точно не затащишь, — со всей серьёзностью кивнул Куроо. Яку удивлённо поднял брови и засмеялся, немного хрипя, тыкая пальцами Куроо под рёбра.

— Тетсуро, не увиливай! — возмущённо добавил он, ткнув особенно больно.

Куроо обхватил Яку обеими руками, хватая лапищами его широкие маленькие ладони, и повалил на себя. Потасовка была преднамеренной, шутливо драться и пытаться не дать друг другу вдохнуть было весело, как и всегда. Прижатый к его боку Яку извивался, как уж, и выворачивался из хватки — и очень успешно, раз почти сразу Куроо получил удар макушкой под подбородок и ещё одну сессию щипков-тычков по всему телу. Крутиться во все стороны стал уже Куроо.

Успокоился Куроо только тогда, когда Яку прижал оба его запястья к дивану руками и его всего — всем самим собой и довольно поцеловал.

— И вот всего такого тоже не будет, — тяжело дыша, прошептал Яку с сожалением в голосе. Куроо напрягся и выстрелил себя вперёд, целуя его ещё раз.

— Будет, я приеду в отпуск. И в следующий отпуск тоже. И на Золотой неделе. И будем созваниваться по Скайпу, — зачастил он, уверенно кивая на каждое предложение. — Не отказывайся от хорошего шанса, если боишься, что мы не справимся. Мы всё сможем. Мы команду на Национальные вывели!

— Ты ещё пять лет это будешь припоминать?

— Ага, — широко усмехнулся Куроо. Яку снова заворчал и устало тяжко вздохнул.

— Это будет сложно. Я не знаю, мне надо ещё подумать.

Вытащив из-под Куроо упавший туда телефон, Яку устроился рядом с ним на диване. Почти наяву было слышно, как у него стали крутиться в голове шестерёнки решения этой проблемы. Скрипело, конечно, знатно. Лучше его было в это время не трогать, но увы, он придавил Куроо слишком тесно к спинке дивана, как забравшийся на колени кот.

Куроо вытащил свою игрушку и погладил по спине Яку. Тот стучал пальцем по грудной клетке и что-то щекотно чертил.

Однако он хотя бы больше не хмурился. И если это означало, что Куроо смог передать ему свою уверенность в том, что всё будет прекрасно — что ж, значит, всё с ними уже было хо-ро-шо.

**Author's Note:**

> я не собирался это писать, оно само вышло. я снова пишу на работе вместо работы.  
> ну что ж, впрягаемся в неделю курояку! все боги писательского пантеона, пожалуйста, помогите это добить.
> 
> заходите в твиттер, проверяйте аккаунт @krykweek2020 или тег #kuroyakuweek2020, распространяйте контент и любите эту затею. там классно!


End file.
